An Accidental tug: A Tokio Hotel Love Story
by Doggyinpink
Summary: Fan girls seem to be every where they look. Gustav , Tom, and Bill are surrounded. Gustav...gets scared and runs away. THen thanks to tom bill and him are stuck in Danielle and her Weird cousins hotel room! what will become oft his awkared relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Review!!kk Just do it!!**

___________________________________

Danielle's P.O.V.

"Finally!!" I yelped after plopping on my hotel bed.

"You didn't like shopping?" My cousin Madison said looking at me wierd.

" NO! My feet hurt!" I whined as I slipped into my PJ's.

I was wearing aqua colored silk shorts that had blue, green, white, and light blue spots, along with a white shirt that said' I 3 Toad" with a picture of toad from Mario jumping up.

"Whatever!" Madison said going to sleep without changing into pajamas.

"hmmm.." I wondered what we are doing tomorrow.

"OH MY GOD TOM!!"

"OVER HERE GUSTAV!!"

"I LOVE YOU BILL!!"

Girls screams and yells pounded my ear drums.

I decied to look though my peep hole.

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

Before I even came to the door I heared what sounded like somebody trying to break down the door.

I got to the door and almost fainted!

There stood before me Tom and Bill Kaulitz!!

My eyes where prolly as wide as a computer screen!

"Hey???..." I said nerve sly trying not to blush since I had a horrible wedgie.

"THERE THEY ARE!!"

"BILL!!"

"TOM!!" yelled a group of fans.

"DANIELLE TURN DOWN THE T.V.!!!" Madison yelled.

" May we come in?" Bill said politely

Tom yanked Bills arm in to my hotel room before I could answer.

Bills P.O.V.

I cant believe a group of fan girls found us here!

Now I'm in some kids hotel room with her crazy friend thanks to toms "politeness."

The girl had black hair with Blonde underneath her hair had about an inch of roots her natural looked dark brown, at the end of her hair it slightly curled the opposite way of her face. she was tan, in foundation wise about medium. she had a beauty mark above her lip (the right side) , one her left cheek and back to her lip 2 small beauty marks almost straight above each other on the left sid e of her lips. her face was slim but with biggish cheeks, her lips were not to small and not to big, they looked easy to kiss, her eyes were dark as chocolate, maybe darker, her ears did not have lobs, they had 2 piercings , her body was small like a hour glass figure, her legs were bigger but not too big, her arms were small but had muscle. actually she was quiet cute. she must have noticed me looking at her because she said "what are you looking at?!"

-------15min later------

"Hallo" I said trying to break the silence

"...." the girl said

Whats your name?

"Danielle." she said sounding as if she was trying to be mature

"Mine is B-" i said cut off by Danielle

"I know who you are" she said holding out her hand

"nice to _finally _meet you_" _She stressed the word finally as if she waited forever for this moment.)

Danielle's P.O.V.

"OMG" I thought I was looking horrid my hair was messed up and small purple/pink bags under my eyes.

"um mm....I'm going to bed you make your self at home" I said as I slipped into the bed feeling awkward as possible.

Tom Pov.

looks like we are stuck here until the groupies are gone.

Bill" I said in German so if Danielle was awake she couldn't understand.

"What "He said looking for something to eat.

" _I'm scared_" I said in a sarcastic voice

"ha ha" he laughed

"well... i said im going to make my self cozy since he are gannna be here for a while."

i said as i sat down on a small couch

it was a carmel color with small red pillows.

"ok im going to sleep in a few minutes." he said.

Bills Pov.

"Tom and Danielle went to bed..there is a girl on the bed on the right..she has blonde hair sorta brownish is you ask me..freckles that cover her nose and some of her cheek..her lips are thinner but still are a good size....Gustav would like her...to kiss her anyway HA HA" I thought to myself eating a chocolate chip cookie. That girl Danielle didn't seem very happy when she was sleeping ..I hope I didn't have to do with it...Well i better go to bed".

Danielle's Pov.

(5:47 am)

Mmmrrghhh...I said half asleep.

I looked around to see if anybody was up. nobody not a soul it was so peaceful.

I looked at the alarm clock and it was 5:57 am.

"I should go back to bed." i said.

Toms Pov.

" I must be a good actor if she didn't know i was awake! HA HA!" I said loudly I said not thinking.

"Hmmmm?" Danielle said half asleep.

" OH! Nothing." I said realizing how loud i was speaking.

"OH, OK WHY ARE WE YELLING?!?!" Danielle said

" I don't know." I said trying to be innocent.

" OK ,night. " she said with out a struggle.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so this is the second chaper reveiw and enjoy **

***takes bite of toast***

**"i did pretty good"**

* * *

Danielle's POV

"Danielle!"

...

"Danielle!"

" I'm awake I'm awake" I said hoping the person would go away.

"Get up! OR, You can have it the HARD way!" Th cocky voice said, Then me realizing it belonged to Tom.

I opened one eye to make sure , before I said " The hard way!!"

he picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

I started to laugh as the blood rushed to my head.

Toms evil laughed filled my thoughts of "OH MY GOSH!! WHAT HAVE I DONE!!"

Then i heard a Thund and my ass hurt.

"OWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE" I whined.

"HAHA" Tom teased.

*EEK, EEK , EEK*

Cold water drenched me ( yes my eyes were closed the whole time)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tom laughed trying to peak through my wet top.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled on the top of my lungs.

Bill rushed in to see me sitting in the shower yelling and Tom on the floor cluching his stomach laughing.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Bill said sounding worried.

"She..haha ..Wanted it the hard way....HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA" Tom said in between laughs.

Bill raised an eyebrow.

He walked over turned off the shower and helped me out.

Tom got up and said "your cousin left.."

"Why" I asked

" your Great Grandma is having open heart surgery.." Tom said softly.

" Awwww, man i had a Tokio Hotel signing!" I said cut off by Tom.

" Okaay?" Tom said giving me a funny look "sure your okay?"

" I cryed harder during the movie land before time 1!" I said with a giggle

" Tom whats wrong?" Bill asked softly

" Little foots mom died!" Tom said still crying.

My eyes started to water.

"It's so sad!" I said sitting down by Tom on the bed

" Oh my reall-" bill said starting to cry.

(lol the chances of that happening are 1 in 90 million lol i just thought id be funny)

__________After every one got them selfs together___________

Tom's POV

" I'll go see if she wants to go to the mall, you in?" I said to Bill while getting off the chair i had been sitting on.

" No, i'm going down to the pool." Bill said grabing his towel, and walking for the door.

" Okay?" I said kinda suprised

Bill walked out of the room.

Soon i got a texted from Danielle saying " I got you and Bill a hotel room, You owe me big time. :D"

I texted the word "Okay." and sat on Danielle's bed to wait for her.

* * *

**okay guys sorry it took so long i've been writing a naughty version and am over my head in test and writing a good version is hard with out making a mega hot make out session lol XD**

**1 of my friends asked what i was wearing its in the first chapter dumb ass, also why was tom asking innocent ? omg lol its a fanfiction plus im trying to make it good not naughty lol XD **

**1 of my guy friends made a naughty "fanfiction" just it was influinced on a picture of me and the characters me and him. well he did a good job and i lied lol it did XD**


End file.
